Uprising of Chaos
by TheGreatDerpHawk
Summary: A strike by an unknown enemy and th reapearance of an old foe have caused Equestrians to stand their ground to fight for survival. In this time of crisis war may be the only chance to live for another day. (Rated T for violence and occasional language.)


Chapter 1

**Note: This is a rewrite of my original fic. If any of you have read it then you may notice differences from the original. (The original story was removed October 20th)**

In Ponyville everything was as usual. Mares and colts were going about their daily duties while fillies played at the schoolhouse. In the town library Twilight Sparkle was pensively studying spells from one of her hundreds of books. As she read she heard Spike running down the stairs.

"Twilight where are you?" asked the dragon.

Slightly annoyed at how loud her assistant was Twilight asked him "I'm down here Spike now what is so urgent you had to burst down here screaming?"

"It's a letter from the Princess." said Spike.

"Thats It?" asked Twilight who seemed even more annoyed.

Spike replied "Well apparently its not an average letter from Celestia because I noticed that the seal on the scroll says that it is urgent." Sure enough there was a seal holding the message instead of the normal seal that was used for urgent messages. Spike handed the letter to Twilight who began to read it.

Spike leaned in to see the letter but Twilight quickly closed the scroll and began to frantically rush around the room.

"What's wrong Twilight?" asked Spike.

"No time Spike I'll tell you later but right now I've got to get my friends together." said Twilight as she rushed out the door. Spike stood in the room, still confused at what just happened.

Twilight was running past town hall when she noticed Rarity and Fluttershy walking out of Sugarcube Corner. She ran up to her friends and began to ask them questions.

"Hey do you two know where Applejack and Rainbow Dash are?"

Rarity replied "Why yes I do actually. Applejack is at the orchard right now and Rainbow Dash is somewhere in town managing the clouds. Why do you ask?"

"I'll tell you when we have everypony together alright? Now I assume Pinkie Pie is still in there with Mr. and Mrs. Cake right?" asked Twilight.

Fluttershy answered "Yes she is. We were just picking some food up a moment ago."

"Okay good. Rarity can you go fetch Applejack?"

"Of course Twilight but what if she's busy?"

"Just tell her that it is urgent alright?"

"Alright then." said Rarity as she began to walk away.

Twilight turned to Fluttershy "Okay can you find Rainbow Dash and tell her the same thing?"

"Okay I will." was all Fluttershy said before she flew up towards the clouds.

Twilight walked through the doors of Sugarcube Corner to be greeted by Mr. Cake.

"Why hello there. Do you need anything Twilight?"

"Yes actually I need to find Pinkie and Fluttershy told me she was here." she replied.

Mr. Cake sat down a tray of pastries and called to the next room "Pinkie, Twilight is here and she's looking for you."

"Okie Dokie Lokie." called Pinkie from the kitchen. The pink mare bounced into the front room and went next to Mr. Cake. "Hey Twilight what did you need?"

Twilight began walking towards the door and spoke "No time to explain right now, all I know is that it's urgent and we need to go now."

"Umm... okay I guess?" Pinkie said with a look of confusion as she followed her friend.

The duo went to the park in the center of Ponyville to meet with their friends. When they arrived Rarity and Fluttershy had already returned with Applejack and Rainbow Dash. Twilight pulled the scroll out of her bag and began to explain herself.

"Alright earlier today I received this letter from the Princess. It isn't like any any other letter though as it holds very urgent news." Twilight uncurled the letter and began to read it to her friends.

To My Faithful student Twilight Sparkle

I must regretfully inform you of events that have transpired within the last few hours. Today a royal guard from an outland garrison returned home half-dead. After the doctors healed him he explained to me that his entire squad of guards were slaughtered by dragoons that bore a warning. The beasts told him to relay to me that they would be invading Equestria. I have already sent another letter to Ponyville's mayor so she may spread the word. As for what this means, well I fear we may be forced into war. Starting tomorrow all denizens of Ponyville, Hoofington, Manehatten, and Fillydelphia must evacuate to Canterlot for their own safety. Luna and I are currently planning the best course of action but for now your own safety is priority.

From Princess Celestia of Equestria

As Twilight Finished reading the parchment nopony had anything to say or do aside from stand there in shock. After a few minutes the group each went home after agreeing to converge at the park before evacuation began.

In the courtroom of the castle of Canterlot Celestia and Luna were conversing.

"Luna I didn't wish for any of this. It isn't right for a war like this to be forced upon our fellow ponies."

Luna nodded. "I agree Celestia but if we do nothing then the results will be much worse. On another note where did this army come from and who leads them?"

Celestia shook her head and replied "That still eludes me Luna."

As Celestia finished she heard a familiar laugh booming throughout the room. Many objects began to float about and the pictures in the stained glass windows began to move.

"No it can't be. Celestia look through the window to the garden maze!" said Luna in a panic.

Celestia caught on to what her sister was implying and did as told. When she peered through the glass she noticed one thing that was definitely wrong. The statue at the center of the garden was missing and in its place was a creature made of many other creatures body parts that looked the alicorn dead in the eye with an expression of psychotic glee.

"Hello Celestia, did you miss me?" asked the voice.

**Note: Well I guess that is a wrap for my redux of the first chapter. I do believe this is much better and I intend for the rest of the chapter (2-15) to be similarly redone. Well guys see you in chapter 2's redo.**


End file.
